Vampires and Pokemon
by PokeSpe-Lover-Girl33333
Summary: Pretty much another story made by me! Rated M for language in later chappies.


Night Time Bites

Me: Aren't I awesome for making a new story?

Silver: Even though it's mostly about vampires and you just threw in Pokemon so it can work.

Me: Whatever! BTW this story isn't linked to my others. Because of that I'm making new OCs! But here's the down side this is Game-verse/Manga-verse, but I might change my mind if you want. Silver please tell them the rest!

Silver: This story happens in the region of Almia. Yeah we know it's the Pokemon Ranger place but _**no one cares**_. The OCs are Aqua, who is totally changed, and Copper, a new boy this girl just created. We don't own Pokemon so go on and read the story!

* * *

Chapter 1 - The New Kid

* * *

Copper's P.O.V

I wasn't born in Chicole. But I lived there for a long time. I didn't have a real reason to talk to anyone. I didn't have friends. I'm wasn't enrolled in any school. I'm was the "new kid" in town. I wasn't really abnormal from any other kid in that town. I had black hair that went to my shoulder and copper eyes. No, not brown but copper like a polished penny. If I estimated I guess I could say I was 5'10". I wasn't incredibly thin like those toothpicks you see walking around. I was of average weight for my "age". See, I might havelooked like someone who's 13-years-old, but in actuality I was 13-years-old. Ha, tricked you didn't I? I was born as a vampire. We aren't like Dracula or the kids from Twilight. Sure we vampires _are _a bit faster, stronger, and *cough*smarter*cough* than others but we don't rip up trees or rampage like that until our powers arrive. Kinda like puberty, you don't know when but it will happen. And sadly for me that day didn't arrive as quickly as I wanted it.

Anyways we moved here to Chicole,Almia from TwinLeaf,Sinnoh. We were there for only 2 years, but I had the time of my life there. I had two best friends there, Damion and Dawn. We had so much fun training and playing with our Pokemon together. Gah, I can't keep thinking about the past! I looked out of my new bedroom window. I saw the bright sunshine and kids my age hanging out in the forest nearby. I didn't feel like going and introducing myself since I was already going to when I went to school the next day. I picked up one of the Poke-Balls that sat on my desk. I silently released my long time partner, Gen, my Haunter. It looked around the plain attic room.

"Where are we?" he asked. Surprise fact about us vamps we can understand what Pokemon say which helps us train and connect with them better. "Our new home." I said simply as I let my other 2 Pokemon out. Chima, my Chingling, and Lunis, my Lunatone, squealed in happiness. "My goodness that was a long trip! I was about to think I'd never get out of that stupid Poke-Ball!" Chima sang skipping around and around before settling down on my bed to rest her eyes. "Hey don't fall asleep! Master won't go exploring with me if he has to baby sit you here." Lunis screamed. He rushed over and nudged Chima violently. "Hey," I shouted, breaking them apart. "if you want to eat lunch today you have to behave! Now, before we eat we'll explore the town and after that Chima can take her nap." They all cheered dragging me to the door. "Wait! I'm still in my boxers let me put on some clothes!" I wretched away from their grip and ran to the boxes that held my clothes.

I pulled out my traveling outfit. Dark blue jeans with with a black T-shirt with a copper and white PokeBall on the front. I grabbed my black beanie and black jacket from the coat rack right by the front door. I turned back to my brother, Burgundy, who was eating breakfast at the kitchen table and shouted,"I'm going out tell mom not to freak out 'cause I'll be back soon." I got a grunt in response and that was good enough for me, so I just walked out the door.

Aqua's P.O.V

Morning on Chicole Village was always beautiful. The sun glittered a pale yellow which made the pond in front of my gleam. I opened my bedroom balcony door and slipped the door. The soft wind blew my plain white nightgown. My blue eyes scanned the little town. My Togekiss, Toge-chii, glided over to me. "What up, Mama?" he asked. I smiled,"Nothing dear." If you don't know me well you probably don't know that ever since I was born I could understand Pokemon. Mama and Papa say that it's because I was accidentally born in the Viridian Forest in Kanto. People say if you're born there you get granted mysterious powers.

Anyways I ran to my closet and pulled out my traveling outfit. A pale blue scooter and a white blouse which was half covered by my blue mid-way hoodie.(A scooter is a skirt with shorts connected.) I ran to my vanity and pulled two clumps of hair on each side of my head and tied them up with two blue ribbons that had frilly white trim. "Toge-chii, tomorrow is the first day of the last year of school aren't you excited?" I squealed to one of my most precious partners. "I can't wait until it's finally over, Mama! Didn't Blue-Chan say we could come with her to travel here?" Toge-chii exclaimed, soaring around and around the room.

My brother, Ruby, suddenly came in. "Aqua, Mom said we have to go greet the new neighbors." he tossed me a water bottle and an apple and added."We can't eat breakfast 'cause Mom wants us to go now." I realised what was going on so I grabbed my backpack and black belt the held my other 2 Poke-Balls. "Toge-chii, come on we're going!" I shouted back at my partner before running out the door.

*Front Door*

I halted at what I saw at the front door. There standing in the door was _Sapphire Birch_. "Kyaaaah! Sapphire-nee is here I can't believe it! When did you get here? Are you gonna stay? Is your dad here too? Are you here for business? Are you gonna go to the same school as us?" I practically killed Sapphire with my "death hug". Ruby quickly separated us so Sapphire could breath. "*Huff huff huff* Man Aqua *Huff huff* you sure are *huff* excited." Sapphire caught her breath and straightened herself out before giving me a fangy smile. "I just got here, yes I'm staying, my dad's with another professor in this region, I'm not technically here for business, and yes I'm going to your school this year. By the way I think you got a bit smaller since we last saw each other." I huffed at this because I know she only says that because I'm exactly 3 feet tall even though I'm 12-years-old and she's 5'4".

"Whatever! Let's just go already!" I said stomping off.

Copper's P.O.V

I walked over to the small park on the east side of the town. I saw my younger sister, Scarlet, playing with another little girl who was about her age. Scarlet looked up and saw me, her red eyes gleamed as she happily skipped over towards me with her black hair bouncing behind her. "Onii-Chan, come meet my new friend!" she dragged me over to the other little girl. "Hello my name's Martha but y'all can call me Martie!" she greeted me with a cute western accent. "Hello there. My name's Copper, I'm one of Scarlet's big brothers." I smiled at her, I think Scarlet has made a good friend.

"Hey!" a voice behind me shouted. I turned around to find Burgundy running towards us. "Copper! Mom and Dad said to come get you to meet the new neighbors." he reported. I looked back at Scarlet and Martie who looked dissapointed that they had to seperate so soon. "Martie, would you like to come with us? Mom and Dad would be happy to see that Scarlet has a friend already." I offered. Their faces brightened. I smiled as we all walked home.

* * *

Me: Hope you liked it and the rest of my other stories will be updated soon!

Silver: Read and review.


End file.
